Jar of Hearts
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: A One-shot written for CreamConsumer for her birthday! Happy birthday, Ate Marvic    Rated T for language


**Jar Of Hearts**

**Written by Gothic-Neko-Writer**

**Dedicated to: Ate Marvic (CreamConsumer)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters**

**Note: **The whole story is in 3rd person and they are 17. Listen to the song 'Jar of Hearts' because this song is based off that (hence the title)

* * *

><p>Mikan walked around the school looking for her long time boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, the used-to-be player. She passed by his room when she heard a noise. She stopped in front of the door before leaning closer.<p>

"N-Natsume!" A girl shouted inside the room followed by a moan. Mikan was frozen in place before she opened the door with a bang. She was shocked at the sight. Her boyfriend on top of the school's slut, Luna Koizumi. He looked up at Mikan with wide eyes.

"M-Mikan! This isn't wha-"

"Save it, Natsume!" Mikan said, cutting him off before she ran away. Natsume put on his pants and robe before ran after her. He ran after her before finding her at the Sakura tree, crying and yelling. Natsume turned her around and said in her face, "We're over, Mikan."

"Bastard," Mikan hissed as she kicked him where the sun don't shine before she ran off again.

**4 Years Later (Mikan's 21 and Natsume's 22)**

"Ruka! Did you find anything about Mikan's whereabouts?" Natsume asked his best friend.

"All we found out was that she's somewhere in Tokyo," Ruka said while messing with his computer. His eyes widened when he found something.

"Natsume! Look at this!" Ruka shouted towards Natsume who was spacing out. Natsume walked towards Ruka before looking at the computer.

**The Black Heart Concert**

**Famous singer, Mikan Sakura's first concert!**

**Where: Tokyo Dome**

**When: July 31, 2011**

**Time: 7:00 PM**

**Enter our contest to win backstage passes and meet Mikan Sakura in person**

"Ruka. Get those backstage passes. I'm going to Tokyo Dome tonight," Natsume ordered before looking at the sky. Hours later, 5:00 PM, Natsume and Ruka both went their separate ways.

_To: Natsume_

_From: Ruka_

_Hey Natsume! Check your mailbox, I mailed you the backstage pass. Good luck with Mikan-chan. Oh, and Hotaru says she'll kill you if she finds Mikan at our house crying. _

_-Ruka_

Natsume read the text before walking out of his large mansion and taking out the backstage pass. He went back inside to get ready. He put on a plain black shirt, jeans, and a red and black hoodie. He checked the time.

6:50 PM

"Good. Tokyo Dome's only a 5 minute drive from here," Natsume said to himself. He got into his red Ferrari and drove towards the large stadium.

**Tokyo Dome**

Natsume parked his Ferrari before walking into the dome, ignoring the squealing girls. Natsume waited in the front row for Mikan to come out and sing the first song. Finally, a brunette with red streaks walked on stage. She looked beautiful and casual in her stage outfit **(See profile for pic)**

Natsume was stunned by her beauty.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! I thank you all for coming to my first concert! Please enjoy my songs!" Mikan said bowing as the crowd went wild. They became wilder when the music came on.

**Meikyuu Butterfly- Mizuki Nana(Utau Hoshina from SC)**

Open your shiny eyes in the silent nightFushigi na yoru maiodoritaashiototatezu shinobiyoserunayamashige na kuroneko no po-zu

Tsuki akari wo sei ni ukabu shiruetto

"kocchi he oide" to hohoende temaneki

Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi

Tenshi no furi de samayoi

Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru

Ikiba no nai ai no kakera

Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo doko ga de

Shiawase na yume wo miteiruno?

Hoshizora ni kisu wo shite iiko ha mou oyasumi

Mitsumenai de tsukamaeni de

Mayoikonda batahurai

Jiyuu Utau dare ni mo mienai hane

Kakushiteruno anata no mune no oku

Kagami no naka omokage ha

Nakimushi datta ano koro

Dakeredo mou komodo janai

Nobashita kami wo hodoita

Mune wo shimetsukeru amai fureguransu

Yuuwaku shiteru kidzuiteiru

Kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

Mitsumenai de tsukamaenai de

Mayoikonda batahurai

Itoshii sugite taisetsu sugite

Kowareteshimau watashi no mune no kagI

Sagashi tsudzukeru jibun no suto-ri-

Unmei ni me kakushisaretemo

Kono kumo wo Tukituki arukana asu he to

Habataku

Mitsumenai de tsukamaenai de

Mayoikonda batahurai

Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane

Kakushiteruno anata no mune no oku

_I knew she could sing but she could sing and dance THIS well! _Natsume thought as he looked at his _ex_-girlfriend in shock. Mikan left the stage as the lights dimmed. Natsume sharp vision could see her figure in the dark as she started singing.

**Black Diamond- Mizuki Nana(Utau Hoshina)**

Ichiban no negai goto oshiete

"Anata no hoshii mono"

Boryu-mu furi kireru hodo tussock

Ooki na koe de sakendemite

Taiyou ga mesa menu uchi ni

Hajimeyou sekai ha

Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru

Sou kimi no te wo totte

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nana wo motomeruno?

Atsumeta kagayaki sono tenohira ni

Subete sukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni

Kuroi daiyamondo burakku daiyamondo

Furueru te de inori wo sasagete

"Anata no hoshii mono"

Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane

Namida datte nagasenai

Kizutsuitemo usodarake demo

Kesshite Kusshinai

Honmono dakega kagayaiteiru

Mienai chikara ni separate

Saa nani wo Utau no? Nani wo shinjiruno?

Mayotteiru dakeja garakuta ni naru

Subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni

Kuroi daiyamondo burakku daiyamondo

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeruno?

Atsumeta kagayaki sono timeshare ni

Subete sukuitoru nejireru yozora ni

Kuroi daiyamondo burakku daiyamondo

The lights dimmed once again as Mikan went backstage to change in her last outfit. The lights brighten as Mikan came out clad in a pair of skinny jeans, black tank top, denim jacket, and red high tops.

"This is the last song for tonight," Groans could be heard from the crowd, "I wrote this song 4 years ago after my ex-boyfriend cheated on me. A few weeks later my best friend tells me he's looking for me and that he wants to get back together. I laughed to myself and this song was born. This song is dedicated to him, if he's listening. I hope you like it," Mikan finished her speech. Natsume was back to his shocked state since he knew she was talking about him.

**Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri**

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<br>And I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are<p>

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

As the song ended. The crowd was either crying or clapping with tears in their eyes. Natsume made his way to the backstage door. He showed the security guard his backstage pass before he ran in. Mikan walked off the stage to see Natsume. Her eyes widened. She grabbed her glasses and hat from her manager and ran towards the back exit. Natsume followed, dodging people here and there.

They kept running through the busy sidewalks of Tokyo before they ran into a forest. Mikan stopped next to a lake, shimmering in the moonlight. She sat down and stared at the lake. Natsume walked into the clearing and looked around, a memory flashing into his head.

_~Flashback~_

"_Natsume! Can I take this blindfold off?" Mikan asked her boyfriend._

"_Not yet, Polka!" Natsume said as he lead them into an empty spot near a beautiful lake. He took off the blindfold and her eyes widened as she looked around. _

"_Surprise, polka," Natsume said as he set down their picnic stuff next to the lake. _

"_I love this place Natsume! This is the perfect place for a first date!" Mikan said as she sat down next to Natsume on the picnic blanket. They laughed, ate, and played 'till night._

"_I love you, Natsume" Mikan said as she leaned on his shoulder, looking at the lake that reflected the Moon. _

"_I love you too, Mikan" Natsume said kissing her head. _

_~Flashback End~_

"What do you want, Natsume?" Mikan asked him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Natsume snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the back of the one he still loves.

"I'm sorry Mikan! The cheating I did 4 years ago was a mistake! I didn't know what I was doing until I saw you at the door. I'm so sorry Mikan! I love you, please come back to me" Natsume said. Tears rolling down his own cheeks. He really regretted cheating on Mikan for that slut. Mikan looked at Natsume and was surprised to see him cry.

"Didn't you hear my song, Natsume? Who do you think you are! Who the fuck do you think you are to waltz back into my life!" Mikan yelled as she was shaking from anger. Natsume walked towards Mikan, bent down, and hugged her.

"I think I'm the guy who'll love you forever," He whispered into her ear. Natsume looked at her before they shared a passionate kiss that conveyed their love for each other.

The couple sat in front of the lake, cuddling. Natsume took out a rose and gave it to Mikan. She looked at him in confusion before he smiled.

"Happy Birthday"

* * *

><p><strong>Neko: <strong>HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, ATE MARVIC! *(^o^)* I hope you like this one shot! Her favorite song's Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri so that explains the title. ^^ This is my first time writing a one-shot so I'm REALLY sorry if it sucks . Also, I'm still learning how to write good stories so please go easy on me with the criticism! (Remember! I'm still 11! I'll probably get better once school starts and I take my advanced literature class) I changed Mikan's birthday to July 31 since my *Onee-chan/Ate/Unni's birthday is on July 31 :D

*Onee-chan/Ate/Unni: Japanese/Filipino/Korean version of Older sister.


End file.
